Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 38 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids" is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the thirty-eighth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on December 21, 2013. Summary Bulma's jet crashes, but Trunks was able to get her and baby Trunks out of there. As Bulma makes sure that baby Trunks is okay, Vegeta is frustrated that Android 20 got away again instead of seeing how Bulma is, causing Trunks to scold Vegeta for not saving his wife and son. After getting Trunks to believe he doesn't know what marriage is, Vegeta bluntly tells him that he and Bulma don't love each other. Bulma doesn't know what's going on but recognizes that Android 20 is Dr. Gero, causing Krillin to call down Vegeta and Trunks so they can hear this revelation. Vegeta starts yelling at Trunks for having them fight the wrong androids, and Trunks realizes that coming to the past three years ago might have changed the timeline, and the androids from his time might still be around. Bulma tells them that Dr. Gero's lab is in the mountains in North City, causing Vegeta to head there, followed closely by Trunks who doesn't think Vegeta is strong enough. Before heading out, Piccolo reveals that Trunks is Bulma's son, causing her to remember that she tried to hook up with him 3 years ago, much to Krillin's amusement. She asks him why he didn't tell her and Krillin claims that it was hilarious, despite not finding out about their paternal relation until now as Piccolo pointed out. Piccolo tells Gohan to take Bulma, baby Trunks, and Yajirobe back home so no one else gets hurt. While following Vegeta, Trunks remembers how his mother was reluctant to tell him anything about Vegeta as a child and gets even more frustrated when Vegeta considers him a disappointment. Dr. Gero runs back to his lab but notices the Z-Fighters looking for him and his base. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tenshinhan make it to the mountains and split up to cover more ground. Krillin gets sneaked attacked by Gero, but quickly recovers thanks to a senzu bean, but loses Gero in the process. Making it to his lab, Gero debates on releasing the other androids, but reluctantly decides to do so when the group tries to knock the door down. He releases Android 17, who starts speaking in monotone but quickly goes into his natural voice. 17 notes that it's been a while since Gero woke him up, since the last time he was awake he attacked Gero though 17 claims it was an auditory problem. Gero awakes Android 18 as well, and she tries the same monotone voice, though 17 says he beat her to it, much to her annoyance. While Dr. Gero speeds them up on the situation, the Z-Fighters continue to try to break down the door when Vegeta and Trunks show up as Vegeta went the wrong way apparently. Gero orders the androids to attack, but 17 wants to talk about the fact that once they kill the Z-Fighters, the two will be placed back in their pods and turned off. He grabs the shutdown remote from Gero and "accidentally" crushes it. Vegeta blasts down the door and is unimpressed by the android's appearance. An annoyed Trunks asks how he's friends with the Z-Fighters, though Tien bluntly tells him that they aren't friends with him. Realizing that they need help, 18 finds another pod with another android, causing Vegeta to ask Trunks about any other androids he left out while Trunks freaks out about the changing timeline. Dr. Gero doesn't want to activate the third Android, but after ordering 17 & 18 to attack, stating he is their master and that they will do as he says, 17 impales and beheads him. The severed head of Gero asks for a senzu bean, but 17 quickly crushes his head. In the stinger, it shows Gohan carrying Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe in the sky. Gohan asks Bulma if it was safe to carry baby Trunks below them in the air. Bulma then asks Gohan what she's supposed to do, and he suggests giving him to Yajirobe, who's on top. However, Bulma replies that Yajirobe will either eat or drop him out of spite, with Yajirobe stating that he is pissed and hungry and that she is right to fear him. Cast *Megami33 – Bulma *KaiserNeko – Trunks, Yajirobe *Lanipator – Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *MasakoX – Gohan, Goku *GeneralIvan – Dr. Gero *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan, Android 17 *Shudo Ranmaru – Android 18 Running Gags * Krillin Owned Count 30: Krillin gets beaten senselessly by Dr. Gero. This is a reference to the 2012 film Marvel's The Avengers, in which Loki suffers a similar fate at the hands of the Incredible Hulk. Krillin even makes the same noise of pain after Gero's escaped. * Vegeta asks Trunks if there's another android he left out after finding out that there's three more androids Trunks didn't warn the group about. This joke would later be used later in "Cell Reception" and the movie "Dragon Ball Z Abridged Movie: Super Android 13". Trivia *Androids 17 and 18 make their official debut. *The Episode title is a play on the 1964 Stanley Kubrick movie, Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. *Last episode of 2013. *Vegeta mentions marriage being a food, like how Goku thought it was back in the original Dragon Ball series. He then laughs at his own joke, asking what kind of moron doesn't know that. *Bulma mentions Dr. Wheelo when she names a list of scientists. *Android 17 mentions Android 13 in this episode and "speaks" like him in a stereotype southern voice. This is confirmed to be his main personality in the movie Dragon Ball Z Abridged Movie: Super Android 13, which was released close to two years later after this episode's release. *The climax of this episode was reused for the opening scene in the movie Super Android 13. *This marks the second time in which Cell was referenced in the series. In this case, Dr. Gero states to Android 18 that his secret project was in the basement before stopping himself. *Although very briefly, this is one of the times TeamFourStar uses the Bruce Faulconer score, in this episode you can hear "Androids Steal Truck", which is in the second volume on The Best Of Dragonball Z. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x08 3x08 3x08